Forum:Mass Effect IRC Channel
Comments Lancer directed me to Sparthawg, then SpartHawg directed me here, feel free to leave any feedback regarding the idea. For anyone here that doesn't know what IRC is, it's pretty much a chatroom. BlackSoulBlade 03:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Chatroom, eh? Well, my lame internet connection might not permit me to access this proposed chatroom, but I won't know until it's started and I try. I'm all for it though, as I can see how it may be useful. Arbington 04:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Just forgot one thing, what would be a good date to make the channel after I get a good amount of feedback, assuming it goes through? This Sunday sound good to everyone? BlackSoulBlade 04:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah we usually set a week, minimum, for things like this, so that would be next Tuesday at the absolute earliest. Even then I'd rather wait to see more feedback then an actual vote before moving forward. As for the proposal, to be honest, I'm neutral, no opinion either way. Lancer1289 04:28, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't say I'd ever use it, but I have no objections at present to implementing this feature. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I missed the point of the topic. creating an IRC chat room takes about 30-45 seconds and it has no bearing on the wiki, visitors could decide if they wish to join or not. What is the actual proposition? --silverstrike 21:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Basically, the channel will be recognized as the "official" Mass Effect Wiki IRC. Granted, I can just make one regardless of feedback, but it can get more notice by being approved by the community. Besides, it makes it easier for a Wiki discussion, rather then hitting Refresh every few minutes and hoping someone said anything new. BlackSoulBlade 01:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. I agree that it will make discussions faster - but that's only if all relevant members are on-line (it could still be useful for shortening long discussions and for pre-discussions). I give my vote in favor of opening the channel - I even think that you could open it now and give a link to make this discussion clearer - we could always add the "official" tag to the channel later on if there's an agreement. --silverstrike 01:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Trial version is up. http://webchat.freenode.net follow what it says, channel name is #wikia-Mass_Effect. It only take a few commands to unregister it should one of the admins disapprove BlackSoulBlade 03:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) So then, I hoped to get more feedback, but anyway...Should the channel become the 'official' ME Wiki channel, or should I just unregister it? BlackSoulBlade 14:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :So should I take the lack of all input as a 'no'? BlackSoulBlade 23:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, considering the lack of any responses, I've gone ahead and deleted the channel. BlackSoulBlade 18:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Try again? I'm willing to register a new channel tonight and see if anyone wants to go on it. IRC is great because you can talk to the community you're in and get to know your fellow editors a lot better. At about 4pm GMT I will restart the channel and post a link to here. --N7 06:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Let's do it! I'm would love to be able to chat with you guys. --Humans Vanish 07:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I would hold off on that actually. Wikia is currently beta testing a chat feature that looks like it will replace the IRC channel. Not a lot of people wanted this last time, and it died quickly. So let's just wait and see what is going on with this chat feature. Lancer1289 13:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat feature works fine on other wikis, you guys need to try implementing it on here now! Its in Wikia Labs I believe. AK47sForAll